I Want To Know
by Luzian16
Summary: Something has triggered the Ice King into having a bit of his sanity and now he's going to spend what little he has on knowing how it all was before he became the madman he is today. First fan-fiction, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right.**

**If you have any harsh comments, spit it out but I do appreciate good reviews too, you know.**

**The Fan-fic starts a week after "I Remember You" for reference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Adventure Time, it belongs to its legal owner.**

It was a beautiful morning in the land of Ooo. The fantastic creatures of the land awoke to get ready for another day. Yawns of the citizens of Candy Kingdom and the inhabitants of the land soon turn to happy chats and praises of "Good Morning".

Even though these words of happiness were exchanged through out one another, there was one particular man who hasn't shared any good mornings yet.

He was the Ice King.

He was busy writing his love story all night, it's probably because he found a good new idea to jot down in his story which he believes that it would impress the princesses.

He slept with his body limping toward the messy desk while his head was lying down on his opened love story book, bottles can be seen around his desk and there were crumpled papers on the ground.

You can tell he was tired, his pen had a tiny amount of ink left and his hand writing was illiterate to where he abruptly stopped and slept.

One of his pet penguins, Gunther, walked up to him and let out a small sound.

The Ice King simply rolled his head to the left and murmured unintelligible words.

Gunther was now sure that he was still deeply asleep, so he took one of his empty bottles near his seat. Gunther wanted to destroy the bottle, he loved doing this and this was the perfect opportunity to do it, even if he was scolded.

He climbed up his desk and dropped the bottle, it quickly broke and the sound of the bottle breaking woke the Ice King.

He was finally awake, his eyes opened wide and his body bolted up.

"Gunther! Breaking bottles again? Bad boy!"

Gunther stared at him.

Ice King was frustrated with the thought that he had to clean up the mess he did, so he continued to scold him.

"Go sit in the corner!"

Gunther frowned and obeyed his orders.

"That's right, go think about what you did!"

Ice King wiped his eyes and got up his seat. He straightened his beard and noticed his book on the desk.

"Ah, that outta impress the princesses, my good writing skills will make them want me to write stories about them" The Ice King giggled a bit and picked up his book.

He excitedly read it with a smile on his face, as he turned the pages of his book his grin slowly faded and he closed the book.

"Nah, maybe I'll show it to them tomorrow, besides it's not even finished".

The Ice King put the book back on his desk and sat down on his couch.

He was thinking about the princesses and deciding which princess to show it to.

"_Hmm, maybe if I show it to Breakfast Princess, she would talk about it to Princess Bubblegum and they would like me, a buy one, take one!_" The Ice King thought. If he wasn't kidnapping, he would try impressing to maximize his efficiency.

"_Maybe I should show it to them without knowing it was me, hmm…_" He stroked his long white beard thinking that it might be a good strategy.

"_But then again if they knew it was me… then it would be worthless even if it the story was really good_"

_Worthless..._

The word echoed in his mind.

His mind drifted from the princesses, to himself.

"_Worthless…_" He thought again

He was beginning to realize something, it was triggered by something deep in his mind, something he did not know.

"Is it all there is to it? Kidnapping, Impressing… Failing" The Ice King finally spoke and he frowned deeply.

Gunther noticed what he said, so he walked up to him and ignored his punishment.

He then let out his penguin sound again, which was intelligible only to the Ice King.

"Yes, I know, Gunther" The Ice King said, patting Gunther's head.

"But it just seems that everyday my life just repeats itself, there are some differences each time but the main goal was always the same"

Ice King sighed and put his hands against his cheeks.

"I tried each day to get one princess to marry me, which always fails. Is it that because I'm ugly? Too old? Weird?" He said

"Maybe if they could just understand, that I'm lonely…" He whispered a bit in a sad tone

He started to sob

"Why can't they just understand!?" The Ice King cried.

He sobbed for some time and he finally stopped and looked at Gunther.

Gunther let out his penguin sound again.

"Yeah, you're right Gunther, I need to think about this without you"

The Ice King stood up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He grabbed a stool and sat in front of his ice mirror.

"Arghh! Who am I!?" The Ice King shouted as he grabbed his scalp

"Who was I?" He asked softly making him want to sob.

Then a thought came up to his head.

"_Was it always like this?_" It softly dwelled in his mind for minutes.

He took a good look in the mirror, he stared at it. He was suddenly beginning to understand things.

"_Probably not…_" He answered

He took another good look in the mirror .

"How old was I again?" He asked himself.

"Was it 48?"

He held his beard and looked at it.

"Or maybe 64?" He continued to ponder.

He thought deeper and deeper.

Then it hit him, a decision sprang in his mind.

He finally wanted to know something that he did not know for a long time

_His past_

"That's it! I need to do something about this!" The Ice King stood up

He looked at his mirror again and slammed his hands on the desk

"Ice King! I'm going to know who you were before!"" He shouted as he looked himself in the eye

His mind was cleared and was peaceful again. Maybe the thought of the past is what he needed, he thought that if he knew his past, he would know himself even better.

He went out of his room and slammed the door shut.

That episode within him sparked something deep inside him, an action that he loathed to try but finally wanted to do, for the betterment of himself.

For once…

_He would try to end this_

**Author's Note: Think it's good? Nah, probably not? Heh, I don't know either.**

**Anyway, your feedback will surely help, thanks for reading this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: PB is not really a long term character so she's not displayed on the "character" part in the summary.**

The Ice King wanted to pay a visit to the Candy Kingdom. If there was one thing good about trying to marry a princess, it was knowing things about them and one thing is for sure, Ice King knew that Princess Bubblegum had extensive knowledge of the Land of Ooo and it's pasts. Who he totally forgot is Marceline, he usually ignored her even in this state but even do Marceline knows everything, Ice King took his chances and headed straight toward Candy Kingdom instead, not even being reminded about her and she wasn't even in his thoughts right now

He got out of his room and swiftly flew out of the castle entrance.

"_I need to know…_" He whispered as he flapped his beard towards Candy Kingdom.

He was determined more than ever, possibly even more than trying to get a princess, he wanted to know, the feeling of shrugging off the thought of the past was gone, if not for the abrupt "thing" in his mind that he had no knowledge about, he would be trapped in his memories forever.

Princess Bubblegum was busy working on an experiment that would help her mix sweet and sour together as a result of her encounter with Lemongrab.

"Ok, I just need to find a way on how to combine these element's and-"

She was cut off by something dropping from the window.

"What the Glob!" The princess yelled as she felt shocked

"Princess Bubblegum!" The Ice King said as he tried to get up his feet.

"Ice King! Didn't I told you that I'm not into you!" Princess Bubblegum faced the door and shouted.

"Guards! Ice King problem!"

"Princess, I know that this may seem sudden but it's not your hand in marriage that I want right now" The Ice King said sorrowfully and embarrassingly.

Princess Bubblegum became astonished and her eyes widened.

"_He could be lying_" She thought with doubt

"And what makes you think that I can trust you?" Princess Bubblegum asked in a serious tone

"Well, If I was myself then I would simply grab you and whisk you away before you can even scream" The Ice King said, prepared for this exact question.

The door slammed open and four armed Banana guardians came in.

"Princess Bubblegum, are you-" One of them shouted but was cut off by the scene of Ice King just standing there right in front of Princess Bubblegum

"Nah, it's ok guys, he came here for something else…" Princess Bubblegum said

Ice King was astonished that she would bail him out like that.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call Finn and Jake?" One of the guardians asked.

"No, just return to your post, please".

"Yes, Princess Bubblegum" The Banana Guardians walked out of the room and shut the door.

The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum both stared at each other for some time until Ice King spoke.

"Umm, thanks for helping me out, I guess you do care" Ice King said, a bit embarrassed because of her actions.

"If you came here just to think that I can trust you, then maybe you should get out" Princess Bubblegum said seriously

"Ok ok, that's not what I came for though." Ice King as he sat on a pink royalty chair.

Princess Bubblegum was eased a bit, she was just a bit surprised on how the Ice King was acting, she knew that she was the ultimate goal of The Ice King but somehow, he didn't want her right now.

"You see, I've been thinking lately... What happened to me?" Ice King asked, trying to sound happy but ended up sounding a bit sorrowful.

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum asked

"I just wanted to know. What am I?"

"Well, you are not what you are, Ice King" Princess Bubblegum answered as she sat on a chair in front of him.

"According to a source, you are in a state of madness from an induced spell"

"Induced spell? But I've never been cursed" Ice King said in confusion

"That's what you think, I'm actually surprised that you can think straight right now" Princess Bubblegum took a tea pot and poured tea on a cup.

"Think straight? So you mean…" The Ice King said sadly

"You were not normal for a long time and you didn't know, that spell prevented you from thinking properly" Princess Bubblegum took a sip from her cup

"I knew it! All this time!" The Ice King stood up and he walked towards the window.

He stared outside and faced Princess Bubblegum again

"So whatever I am, it's not what I think it is…" The Ice King frowned

"That is correct" Princess Bubblegum answered

The room was silent for a few minutes until Ice King spoke up

"What was your source?" Ice King asked almost emotionlessly

"The question is not what, but it is who" Princess Bubblegum added

She took another sip from her tea cup and placed it on the coffee table

"Marceline" She answered.

Ice King was astonished, he forgot about Marceline and all her ranting about "Remembering her" which was a week ago.

"I'm actually surprised that you're asking me this when it's supposed to be Marceline"

Ice King simply stared, he did not know what to say

"She had a lot of stories about you and I archived them to books, so I hid my source until you asked" Princess Bubblegum added.

"What would she say?" Ice King asked enthusiastically

"I forgot most of them but all I know is that you and her have a long history together" Princess Bubblegum answered uncaringly

"I suggest you go visit her, I have something really important to do and I'm giving you little time in my schedule, and if you would go to our libraries, you would probably be asked to leave" Princess Bubblegum said as she stood up and finished her tea.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, I'll just leave you alone now" The Ice King started to flap his beard

"Thanks, by the way, I really needed that" Ice King said as he started to leave

"You're welcome" Princess Bubblegum waved a bit and returned to her experiment.

Ice King flew out of the window and started to make his way towards Marceline's house.

As he was flying he thought about the events a week ago.

"_Darn it, why did I forget that?_" Ice King thought, thinking about the time the last time she visited Marceline.

He was a bit excited to finally know but also a bit afraid, he was afraid of the aftermath.

_What would he do if this madness was all over?_

He shrugged that thought away, it just made him more anxious about getting to know his past.

He flapped his beard faster for Marceline's cave was in-sight

"There it is!" Ice King said to himself in glee

He bolted towards the cave and ended up on the entrance in mere seconds

"Here goes nothing" Ice King frowned but still opened the cave entrance door

Now is the the time to know, his memories are still trapped but his sanity was slowly returning.

Would he be trapped? or would he be sane?

He was cursed by the crown, he was too cursed that he was consumed by its promise of protection and power.

But now, that is not what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline laid on her sofa while she strummed her axe guitar, trying to bring out a new song to listen to and if it was good enough, she would let it have a place in her album.

Her fingers were easily attuned and synchronized to the tune in her head, she was able to produce her music with perfection simply by wanting to make music.

She was able make her verse and then her chorus, she was enjoying every bit of her music and feeling it until she was abruptly interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door.

"Arghhh! Who is it!?" Marceline dropped her guitar and placed it on the sofa

"Marceline, It's me, Ice King, can I come in?" A familiar voice erupted from the door

Marceline's head was a bit jumbled, why would he be visiting?

"_What would Ice King want?" _Marceline thought, thinking that this might be a minor problem.

"_Could be another petty request for an item_" She continued to think, even with Ice King's last visit, she would have to know what he wanted before he came in.

"Can I please come in? It's something really important" Ice King continued to shout beyond the door

"_What is it this time? What could be so important?" _Marceline thought, Ice King would usually say this on every visit, so Marceline believes that this may not be as important as it seems.

"I mean, it's something really really important" Ice King continued to knock

Marceline stood silent, just wondering what would he want, he couldn't just let him enter just yet.

She continued to stand there in silence.

Sometimes she would want Ice King to just leave her alone because of the sad reminder of the past but other times, she would want him to stay.

She finally decided to just let him in and give some of her time.

Marceline let out a small sigh and just decided that maybe one visit couldn't hurt.

She opened her door and was surprised that she didin't see him carrying and instruments nor a container to carry salt.

"_So he's not asking for salt and he doesn't want to play music, something's not right_" Marceline thought that maybe he just came in to ask something.

Ice King seemed a bit embarrassed, probably because he completely ignored Maceline's plead of remembering, but now, that is what he wanted to ask about.

He went inside and Marceline shut the door for him.

"_This could be interesting..._" Marceline thought

"What is it, old man?" Marceline asked sarcastically.

"Can I sit down? I need to take a breather after all that flying" Ice King said, sounding tired.

Marceline nodded and the Ice King quickly sat down on her sofa

"You want some water?" Marceline asked, trying to be a bit polite.

"Yeah, please…" Ice King breathed heavily, even for the King of Ice, he started to sweat.

"Oh my Glob" He exclaimed

While Marceline was gone the Ice King thought about what to say.

"_Ok, all I need to do is ask her and she's gonna tell me_" Ice King thought

"_I hope Princess Bubblegum was correct..._"Ice King had doubts but right now, this was the point of no return.

He took a few more heavy breaths until it finally stopped

Marceline came in with a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you" Ice King said with the sight of the thirst-quenching water.

Marceline gave him the glass and then Ice King quickly drank it to the last drop, he let out a breath of satisfaction.

"A lot of sweat, for the king of ice" Marceline said, trying to put emphasis

"So, why do you come here?" Marceline asked.

Ice King put the empty glass on top of the coffee table and spoke up after a few more deep breaths

"A question" Ice King answered, hoping that Marceline would spare some time.

His scalp started to become sweaty, probably from being too anxious or as a result of his flight.

He took off his crown and he wiped his scalp.

He felt something strange as his crown left his head, it felt like his mind seemed to open up, he could think more clearly and for some reason, he could feel that unknown "thing" again.

After that feeling, he then decided to just place his crown on the table next to the sofa, wanting to see what would happen.

Marceline sat down, she was getting this nerve that this conversation might be interesting.

"_I swear, if I have to answer the same question again-" _Marceline's thoughts were quickly cut by Ice King speaking.

"Marceline, remember the last time I took a long visit?" Ice King asked trying to build up the conversation. That last time is when Ice King wanted to make music with Marceline to impress some princesses which in turn was a big effect on Marceline.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?" She answered curiously.

"_Something's is really not right, The Ice King is not himself today…" _Marceline thought, the situation was getting more interesting to her.

"You know, I've been thinking'" Ice King added, he wiped his scalp again and he looked at Marceline.

"Who was Simon?" Ice King asked, sounding a bit curious and a little bit unsure of his words but that's the best he could think of.

The question echoed into Marceline's mind, it affected her.

Marceline's jaw nearly dropped, after nine-hundred-and-ninety-six years he finally snapped to his senses. She could not think of what to say, she doesn't even know what to say to begin with.

"_How could he-, Why could he-" _Marceline's mind was confused and overjoyed. She needed to think of a good answer or this conversation might fall.

After ten seconds of staring and silence,

Marceline finally spoke up.

She took a heavy breath and looked at the Ice King straight in his deep blue eyes.

"He was you…" She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm… Was he nice?" Ice King asked, still having no idea who he was.

"He was nice, he broke a promise just to save me" Marceline answered

"Did he steal any princesses back then?" Ice King begged for more questions, though he did sound like a madman, he still had this psyche to ask questions important to himself.

"Well, let's just say he didn't steal any princesses because he always had one that stayed with him till the very end" Marceline answered with the right thought, deep inside, Marceline just wanted his friend Simon back.

"Oh… Never thought of that, was he really important?" Ice King asked, he was getting more curious with every question and answer

"_Wow, I have a really deep past… I need more answers_" Ice King thought

"He was important, really important" Marceline laid down with her arms behind her head and she started to float because the sofa felt rock hard.

Ice King felt a bit compassionate to Marceline at this point, usually it would feel like she was just telling a story of another person but now he felt that she was _describing him_.

"But I lost him…" Marceline added, sounding sorrowful, her eyes etching to well up tears.

"What? but how?" Ice King asked, feeling inclined to this question.

"The crown took him away" Marceline answered sadly as she slowly sat up straight in mid-air.

Ice King gave a sad glance to the crown and faced back to Marceline. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the emptiness of the room.

Ice King then noticed tears rolling down her cheek.

"_Oh no_" Ice King thought, quickly thinking of what to say to her. The thing in his head provoked him to say something and he quickly spit it out.

"It's ok, Marcy" Ice King said sorrowfully, it seemed like he always called her by that name but Ice King recalled that this was the only time he called her by a nickname.

Ice King facade of being sarcastic was failing, so he knew that he had to be honest to every bit, He was afraid of hurting Marceline.

"No, I'm fine" Marceline rarely cried but she knew how to cry silently and almost like it did not happen.

"Will it hurt if I ask more questions?" Ice King felt a bit bad just for asking.

"Because...you know, I don't want to hurt you" Ice King said.

"No, keep going" Marceline answered as she wiped her tears off.

Ice King was feeling guilty, he feared that his curiosity will get the best of him.

He sighed and began to speak.

"How did you meet him?" Ice King asked, unaware on how affecting this question was.

"He found me… in the wreckage of the world, like we were the only two left. It was weird, considering the odds" Marceline answered, the sound of sadness was gone and she seemed OK.

Ice King continued to listen, he knew that Marceline wasn't finished.

"I remembered the time I cried, my dad said he will be back but he didn't come back for hours but then Simon came" Marceline continued, she cried a little in the inside as she pictured that very moment.

"He noticed me crying in the rubble and felt pity for me, so he gave me Hambo to make me feel better and took me with him"

Ice King seemed affected, his faced frowned a bit.

"I guess I'm not him anymore" Ice King added sadly

"You are, it's just that you don't remember a thing" Marceline said, trying to keep his hopes up.

"Can you tell me more about what we did?" Ice King asked.

"You were always trying to joke around, trying to make me smile" Marceline said half-happily.

"We always enjoyed the little things, all the silly conversations and moments and I sometimes remember all those breathtaking escapes and struggles" Marceline added

"Sometimes, I feared that he will put on the crown one last time and it will be all gone. He would put on his crown to protect us but every time, it got worse, so I made him promise never to put it on again... But he broke it" She sounded depressed as she spoke and those memories would come back to her.

She sighed and stared once more to the emptiness of the room and spoke.

"But at the end, he said that he will always be around me and that's a promise he never broke" She looked at Ice King with a smile on her face.

Ice King took pity for her because of her words, he sat there, staring silently at the floor. Marceline looked at him, she thinks that maybe he's thinking of another question.

Silence filled the room, Ice King didn't know what to ask, is it because all of his questions were answered?

"Oh well, I'm just surprised that you bothered to ask after such a long time" Marceline said trying to keep the conversation alive

Ice King sighed, he frowned to Marceline.

"You know what Marcy, I'm really sorry" Ice King said, calling her by that nickname again. Something sparked within him, for a brief moment, he could feel that he did something to Marceline, something he needed to apologize to.

"For what?" Marceline asked curiously, she noticed him calling her by that nickname, it warmed her heart a little.

"For not listening to you" Ice King answered softly. That always got Marceline, for every time Ice King sounded soft, he sounded much like Simon, the slight humane difference was easily recognizable from the madman's voice.

"Why is that?" Marceline thought that he was apologizing for ignoring her pleads of remembering the past.

"If I listened to you, maybe I wouldn't put on the crown, if only I kept my promise..." Ice King didn't sound like him, he sounded like he was a lot like the man of the past, he seems like he regretted breaking a promise.

Marceline noticed something too different, he sounded a lot different than now, her eyes widened to what he said and her heart nearly skipped a beat. She finally noticed pity from the Ice King, she thought that he would never remember young Marcy but now he sounded different, a lot different. A thought echoed in Marceline's mind, her subconscious whispered to her, although she could not make out the words, she could recognize the idea:

_He sounded exactly like Simon._

**Author's Note: Got any reviews? I do appreciate praise and hate because they both do help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well, here's where the Drama part kicks in. Last chapter.**

"Ice King, did you just-" Marceline stuttered, she was astonished with his words.

"Just what?" Ice King said uncaringly while he raised an eyebrow, he knew what he said but he wasn't sure if it was him.

Marceline hoped that he was just joking around, this situation was becoming more emotional, she started to think that Ice King could remember.

"You said something" Marceline said, with her voice slightly fading.

"Oh that? I uh…" Ice King said, trying hard to think of something to say.

"You didn't mean that did you?" Marceline asked sadly, she was starting to think that he was lying.

Ice King's face was straight but quickly turned sad, he then looked at down and frowned.

"Maybe I just said that to make you feel better" Ice King said, feeling bad for himself. The truth is, he did know what he was doing, he just didn't know where the words came from.

Marceline's face was expressionless, her reaction was not good, tears dared to well up her eyes. She remembered how Simon would always lie to make her feel better, it protected her but at the same time it hurt her and Simon as well.

Ice King noticed this and he regretted it, he knew he had hurt her.

"Marceline-" He spoke up, cut off by Marceline swiftly floating toward her bedroom. The door was slammed shut and soon after, faint sobbing can be heard.

She was hurt, she always hated how Simon would always lie to make her feel better, it always worked but she knew that this made him make a false promise which ended up scarring his mind.

She found it hard to forgive him, so she let it all out, in tears.

"_What have I done..._" Ice King thought with the bitter pain of guilt.

"_If I don't fix this, she might start to hate me_" Ice King continued to think. He tried to recall the conversation, he wanted to know what he could use to ease her.

He thought deeply until a familiar thought came.

"_Maybe I should give her something" _Ice King thought, he usually had things stuffed up in his beard, so he reached inside his beard trying to find something that might soothe her.

His hand was dug in for five seconds until he found something.

He pulled out his arm...

"_This would have to do… I hope this thing clogged up in a cauldron would work" _He thought, he had to use this, it was the best thing he could find.

He floated upstairs to front of the door of Marceline's bedroom.

He stopped floating, he could hear the faint sobbing just on the other side of the door.

Ice King was silent, he feared that if he talked, she would ask him to leave.

He opened the door and to his surprise, the door was unlocked.

The door opened slowly, the creak was loud and rapid, the light from the outside penetrated the darkness of the room, lighting up a crying Marceline.

Ice King saw Marceline actually lying down on the hard, uncomfortable bed.

Her body faced to the left and she continued to sob. Right now, she could not handle her tears, she had to let it out, it was too overwhelming.

Ice King walked closer, he wanted make sure that Marceline was OK with him getting closer.

Marceline didn't speak, he wanted him to feel bad for himself.

Ice King walked even closer and was a bit relieved instead.

He took a few more steps until he was already at the side of the foot of the bed.

Marceline still did not move or speak, she still wanted him to be filled with regret, she wanted him to know that he really hurt her this time.

Ice King walked closer until he was finally right in front of Marceline.

He kneeled and placed something in front of her face.

"I hope this will make you feel better…" Ice King said, this moment looked so perfectly familiar in his mind, it was like a clear glass but he could not see through it.

The door creaked a bit more open and the small shaft of light widened.

The light revealed the item in front of Marceline.

Ice King stood up, he started to loose his hopes.

"_It's worthless..." _He thought again, the word echoed in his mind once more.

Once again, he feared that he will be trapped in his memories forever, everyday would be the same once more and he cannot do anything about it.

He lost faith in his own sanity...

He faced the door. Ice King was full of regrets, he frowned and his own cold tears dared to make him cry as well.

Marceline opened her eyes, the crying stopped. The item she had long lost was returned, her dear Hambo…

She grabbed Hambo and slowly rose from her bed.

She floated slowly to Ice King, catching up with him

She got close and her arms quickly embraced Ice King.

Ice King was surprised and his heart quickly warmed.

"I love you, Simon" Marceline said

He hugged her back in turn, his voice changed, the humane of his voice returned and all of his hair suddenly started to grow back in to a perfect short hair style, and the shade of his skin became a lighter purplish-blue.

Ice King's mind pictured so many things, he saw a man and a little girl walking through a wasteland, holding each other's hands, he saw scenes of broken promises, sadness but most of all, protection and happiness, it all came back to him.

His tears rolled down his checks.

It's over...

_He finally knew every memory..._

He smiled slightly and spoke up to accompany Marceline.

"_I love you too, Marcy…_" Simon whispered.

The End...

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed my first fan-fic. Thanks for the reviews too.**

**Good bye.**

**AN2: Well, you guys probably don't like this story but sad to say that I will not re-polish this story like what I did "A View From The End". Why? Because my first fan-fiction deserves to be untouched. This is my mark and I will not change it.**


End file.
